Three Seconds : Don't Say Goodbye
by CherRyeowook
Summary: Aku akan meraihmu, Sakura. Menjemputmu di tempatmu berada. Sabarlah, sayangku... Bersabarlah... / RnR, ya?


**~oOo~**

.

.

.

**Tteorineun neoui ibseurul nan nan cheoeum boaji**

**Museun mal halyeogo mal halyeogo**

**Oh~ tteumman deurineunji**

**Seulpeun yegameun da majneundan norae gasacheorom**

**Seolma anigetji anilkkeoya oh~ anieoyaman dwe**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

**SASUKE POV ON**

"Satu… Dua… Tiga…" gumamku. Dalam tiga detik aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi—

"Siapa… aku…?"

_DEG_

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu sendiri?"

"…"

"Baiklah, kurasa kau boleh tinggal dulu di sini sementara," kataku dengan memandangnya.

"…"

"Kurasa kau butuh sebuah nama? Hmm…Sakura,"ucapku.

"Terima kasih," jawab gadis itu dengan senyuman layaknya seorang malaikat.

_DEG_

Malaikat?

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto**

.

**Inspired by K-Pop**

**Davichi – Don't Say Goodbye**

.

.

.

**Evil Magnae and Eternal Magnae**

**Three Seconds 2 : Don't Say Goodbye**

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

**Warnings : It was inspired by the song Davichi but, ultimately didn't like what's on Davichi's MV. Typo (s), OOC, Romantic (gagal total), and others.**

**SECOND Warning : Jangan sampai muntah membacanya! Jangan deg-degan sendiri membacanya! Jangan mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak saat membacanya! Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri saat membacanya! Nanti dikira orang nggak waras atau gila, ok? Entah kapan saya akan membuat sequel fanfiksi ini. Be careful, okay? Ada saatnya semuanya mengucapkan bahasa Inggris tapi, karena ini fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia—dan saya cinta bahasa Indonesia—maka hanya kalimat yang gampang saja yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Seperti, 'hello', 'dear', 'yes', 'yeah', and others, okay?**

**~oOo~**

Kembali kumengingat bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Gadis yang baru saja kukenal. Dalam tiga detik aku bisa mencintainya.

Gadis itu—yang mengalami amnesia—berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Kurasa dia bangun dari tidurnya. Yah, dia sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah mudanya yang mengakuinya.

Senyumannya. Tawanya. Sikapnya. Sifatnya. Fisiknya. Hampir menyerupai dia. Dia kekasihku yang telah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan keluarganya. Meninggalkan dunia ini yang selalu bersamanya. Setiap mengingat hari kematiannya, membuatku ingin menangis. Dia meninggalkanku karena kebodohanku sendiri.

Kembali aku untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi. Aku harus melupakannya. Bukan, melupakannya dirinya. Tapi, melupakannya untuk kebaikanku sendiri dan dirinya.

Kembali aku menekuni lukisanku. Hampir selesai sudah lukisanku ini. Kudengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Rupanya, Sakura baru saja selesai mandi, ya. Kualihkan sebentar pandanganku untuk melihatnya. Dia balas melihatku.

Aku merasakan wajahku sedikit memanas. Aku sedikit tersenyum padanya. Sakura membalas senyumku dengan senyum yang lebih manis dibandingkan dengan waktu pertama kali melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan heran.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kalau kamu tambah cantik jika habis mandi," kataku sambil memalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

Kulirik sedikit dirinya, aku terkekeh kecil melihat reaksinya. Mungkin dia tidak sadar jika kuperhatikan bahwa kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat—buah atau sayuran yang aku sukai itu. Sakura langsung berjalan terus menuju kamarnya.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. Kurasa menggoda Sakura akan kumasukkan dalam aktivitas tambahanku.

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

**Beolsseo neon nareul tteona ni maeummajeo tteona**

**Tto mommajeodo tteonaneunde**

**Nan molla neol jabeul bangbeobeul jom**

**Nuga nege malhaejwoyo**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

Hari ini, kami sedang menikmati hawa musim semi di taman bunga sakura. Lebih tepatnya, Sakura yang mengajakku untuk ber-_hanami_ di sini. Sebenarnya, aku sudah menolaknya tapi, melihat dia sangat menginginkannya membuatku tidak tega.

Sekarang, di sinilah kami. Di taman bunga sakura yang sedang memekarkan bunganya. Bukan hanya memekarkannya tapi, juga mengugurkannya kembali. Kemudian, memekarkannya lagi. Ya, ya… Sudahlah, aku tahu ini aneh.

Sakura membawa banyak makanan yang sudah dia siapkan saat pagi hari ini. Mengingat bagaimana usahanya membuatku mau ikut dengannya dan cara dia membuat makanan dengan caranya sendiri. Yah, dia sedang mencoba membuat makanan dengan melihat resep yang baru dia lihat.

Oh, lihatlah… Sekarang, aku sangat cerewet semenjak kedatangan Sakura dalam hidupku. Aku tidak pernah cerewet ataupun tersenyum kecuali dengan Sakura. Entahlah, aku merasa nyaman dengan ini. Dengan dia—Hinata Hyuuga, kekasihku yang telah meninggal—aku hanya tersenyum atau menggodanya yang membuahkan hasil semburat berwarna merah di tulang pipinya. Tapi, aku lebih khawatir dengan keadaannya ataupun kesehatannya.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Kamu melamun?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sayang," jawabku dengan serius melihat raut wajah Sakura yang khawatir.

"Hmm… Di sini masih sepi, ya. Kamu mau makan?" tanya Sakura—lagi—dengan lembut.

"Yah, masih sangat yang minta datang pagi-pagi, heh?" tanyaku dengan nada menyindir Sakura.

"Iya, iya… Maafkan aku," kata Sakura dengan nada menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aaa… Jangan seperti itu! Aku tidak marah, sayang," kataku dengan lembut.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat melihat ekspresi wajahku.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya…"

Dia tersenyum manis.

"Kamu mau makan, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan senyum lembut.

"Hmm… Iya…" jawabku sambil mendekatinya.

Kulihat isi keranjang piknik yang Sakura sekali. Ck, ck, ck… Dasar! Sakura mendekatiku. Kutarik dia dalam , biar aku yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kupangku dia di atas pahaku. Membuat Sakura menjadi tinggi dariku.

Perlahan, kudekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Reaksinya?Tentu saja, ikut mendekati ke arah wajahku. Jarak diantara kami semakin menipis. Hingga dapat kurasakan nafas yang menerpa permukaan bibir tipisku.

_Chu…_

Ciuman yang manis. Bahkan, ketika aku dengannya—Hinata—kami tidak pernah berciumannya karena keluarganya—apa lagi kakak sepupunya yang sangat overprotektif pada Hinata—yang melarangku. Ciuman pertamaku kualami dengan Sakura. Dia adalah bungaku. Bunga musim semiku di kala aku merasa kesepian, senang, dan susah.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Aku terkekeh pelan. Dia kembali menatapku. Sedikit memukul ringan dadaku karena ulahku yang menciumnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura galak.

"Hei, kenapa marah?" tanyaku.

"…"

"Hmm… Kemarin juga kita berciuman. Kemarinnya lagi, kita juga melakukannya. Dan kemarinnya lagi, kemarin-kemarinnya lagi. Bahkan sampai sekarang, kamu masih malu melakukannya," ucapku tanpa henti. Tuh, kan… Sekarang, aku jadi cerewet hanya karena Sakura.

"Ukh~!Sasuke~!" gerutu Sakura dengan manja.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang sangat, sangat merah kali ini. Yah, jujur. Aku sudah pernah menciumnya jauh sebelum ini. Makanya, aku bilang ciuman pertamaku dengan Sakura.

"Ayo makan, Sasuke!" kata Sakura dengan manja sambil turun dari pangkuanku.

"Baiklah, baiklah…"

Kurasa, aku sudah bergantung dengan Sakura. Kuharap, dia tidak meninggalkanku seperti dia—Hinata.

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

**Oneulbam geu malmaneun marayo**

**Wae nal beorigo ganayo**

**Na maeumi apa gaseumi apa**

**Nunmul cha orayo**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

Sekarang, aku dan Sakura berada di teras belakang rumah yang dapat melihat beribu banyak bintang di atas langit sana. Tentunya, dengan coklat panas buatan Sakura. Coklat panas tapi, manis untuk Sakura sendiri dan coklat hitam—yang tidak terlalu manis, atau bahkan tidak manis sama sekali—sedang kupegang sendiri. Walaupun, Sakura baru tinggal sebentar di rumahku ini tapi, dia sudah tahu kesukaanku. Sifatku.

Lebih cepat mengenalku dibandingkan Hinata—kekasihku.

"Apa cita-citamu, sayang?" tanyaku dengan nada lembut.

Sekilas kulirik Sakura sedang meminum coklat panas manis miliknya. Dia menerawang jauh. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"Seandainya, aku seorang yang kaya raya—atau seorang bangsawan—aku ingin pergi ke dunia yang hanya ada aku dan orang yang kucintai. Ini bukan cita-cita tapi, sebuah… ehmm… hmm… Entahlah, sayang," kata Sakura dengan nada yang sedih.

Aku terkekeh kecil. Kurangkul dirinya dalam pelukan hangatku—karena Sakura pernah bilang kalau pelukanku sangat hangat dan nyaman—dan kukecup dahinya—yang agak lebar itu.

"Hmm… Benarkah? Dan siapa lelaki yang berhasil mendapatkan hatimu itu, sayang?" tanyaku penasaran—walaupun aku tahu jawabannya—dan aku yakin bahwa dirikulah yang dimaksud. Bukan, maksudnya percaya diri, ya.

"Hmmm… Sayang, kamu tahu itu siapa, kan?" tanyanya balik dengan wajah yang sudah mulai muncul semburat merah.

"Kamu manis," ucapku lembut sambil mencubit pipinya yang _chubby_ itu.

Sakura hanya mengadu kesakitan dan aku yang tertawa lepas karenanya.

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

**Ajigeun annyeong urin andwaeyo**

**Neon geu ibeul deo yeoljima**

**Annyeongirago naege malhajima**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

Sudah hampir dua minggu Sakura tinggal denganku. Entah kenapa, aku senang dia tidak dicari sama keluarganya. Tapi, ini akan membuatku merasa salah. Sekarang, Sakura sedang ada di kamarnya.

Kuganti terus _channel_ TV yang menurut menarik. Hingga, aku terhenti mengganti channel ketika mendengar sebuah berita.

"Dikabarkan untuk seluruh warga Jepang. Untuk warga yang menemukan seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri pada foto ini agar menghubungi nomor ini, 090-xxx-xxx. Seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri, berambut merah muda yang panjang, memiliki mata _emerald_, dan memiliki tanda lahir—berbentuk bunga sakura—di belakang punggungnya itu. Diharapkan agar menghubungi nomor ini, 090-xxx-xxx. Gadis ini adalah seorang putri dari bangsawan Inggris—"

Apa?

Maksudnya ini apa? Jadi, Sakura adalah bangsawan Inggris dan dia memiliki derajat yang hampir sama denganku.

"—Dia merupakan tunangan dari bangsawan Jerman, Gaara Sabaku. Dan bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno atau Lawdestern Cherry—"

Itulah ucapan terakhir yang kudengar dari berita sekilas info setelah tiba-tiba, Sakura mematikan acara _channel_ TV itu. Apa? Kenapa Sakura? Jangan-jangan…

"Apapun yang ada di pikiranmu itu, itu semua benar, Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang terlihat sedih.

"Ke… kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku baru mengingat semuanya, tiga hari yang lalu. Aku tidak ingin kembali, Sasuke. Aku ingin tetap bersamamu. Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku tahu cerita yang terjadi pada mantan kekasihmu. Aku tahu semua dari teman-teman kamu. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu seperti dia meninggalkanmu. Ini terlalu berat, Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata _emerald_-nya itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura. Aku yang ingin marah, tidak jadi marah karena ucapan Sakura yang begitu tulus.

"Tapi, ini tidak boleh terjadi, sayang. Kamu sudah punya tunangan, sayang. Kamu harus kembali bersama keluargamu dan tunanganmu itu. Aku sudah sangat senang dengan perasaan kamu itu, Sakura. Kamu tidak akan aku lupakan," kataku sambil menghapus air mata yang tak seharusnya menetes itu.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Tidak… Tidak… Tidak… Sasuke, tidak," ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang kembali menetes.

Aku menelpon nomor yang sedang mencari Sakura itu.

"Tolong datang ke rumah saya. Saya menemukan orang yang Anda cari, Tuan," ucapku dengan nada dingin. Kuberikan alamat rumahku pada orang yang menerima telponku.

Kulihat ke arah Sakura, dia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tahu dia menangis dalam diam. Aku tahu. Aku ingin menahan pergi dari sisiku. Aku ingin Sakura tetap ada di rumah ini bersamaku. Aku menginginkan semua itu.

Aku mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengelus pundaknya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangatku. Tapi, Sakura menepis tanganku. Aku tertawa sudah membenciku, ya?

"Kau jahat, Sasuke! Jahat! Kau jahat! Aku ti—hiks—dak ingin—hiks—pisah dari—hiks—mu," ucap Sakura dengan terisak hebat.

Aku hanya diam.

_Ting Tong… Ting Tong…_

"Aaa. . ."

"Aku… Mereka sudah datang, Sasuke. Aku pergi," kata Sakura dengan tersenyum lirih.

Aku membuka pintu dengan perasaan yang masih berkecamuk dalam benakku. Jika, dia pergi apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi? Apa aku bisa hidup tanpa Sakura? Setelah, aku ditinggalkan oleh Hinata, sekarang Sakura juga?

Kubuka pintu secara pelan dan dapat terlihat seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan seorang lelaki—yang terlihat seperti seorang pelayan—mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Gaara," gumam Sakura lirih.

"Pergilah, Sakura! Selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa di suatu tempat nanti!" ucapku setelah Sakura pergi menjauh—meninggalkan—diriku.

Aku berlari ke arah jauh darinya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, SAKURA! KAU ADALAH CINTA TERAKHIRKU!" teriakku langsung.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam—lebih tepatnya, agak mengintip di balik tembok rumahku—agar tak terlihat Sakura. Kulihat, Sakura berbalik melihatku. Dia tersenyum sedih.

Aku telah menyakitinya.

**SASUKE POV OFF**

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

**Chagaeun neoui hanmadiga nal ju jeo an jeoji**

**Sesang muneojil deu muneojin deu oh~ nunmulman nunmulman**

**Jigeum sungani gamyeon I sungani jinamyeon**

**Yeong-yeong urin ibyeorinde**

**Saranghae jugdorok saranghan nal**

**Nal beolriji marajwoyo**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

—**TWO MONTHS LATER—**

_**At United Kingdom (UK) or British…**_

_**(In here already use speak English but, means be speak Indonesia)**_

Dua bulan sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Ketika Sakura sudah sampai di Inggris, secara langsung dia langsung menolak pertunangan Gaara di depan kedua orangtua Sakura dan orang tua Gaara.

"Nona Muda Sakura, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanya salah seorang pelayan kepada Sakura.

"Tidak," tanggap Sakura dengan dingin.

"Anda dipanggil oleh Nyonya Besar Alice agar turun menuju ruang makan. Anda akan diperkenalkan dengan seorang Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota di Perancis," kata pelayan itu. "Akan lebih baik jika Anda mengganti pakaian Anda, Nona Muda," saran pelayan itu sambil membuka lemari Sakura.

"Ya."

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Sakura bagaikan seorang yang sangat terhormat dalam acara makan malam ini. Yah, Sakura memang gadis terhormat—setelah para Ratu terdahulu atau Ratu sekarang atau Putri Kerajaan—di Inggris. Dia terkenal dengan keanggunan dan kecantikannya yang luar biasa.

Sakura menuju ruang makan yang memang sudah disediakan berbagai macam hidangan makanan yang tampak lezat dan enak. Di sekitar ruang makan—tepatnya lorong ruang makan—tampak ramai di lalu lalang oleh beberapa pelayan.

"Silakan, Nona Muda Sakura," ucap seorang pelayan lelaki—membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Dengan langkah anggun, Sakura berjalan masuk. Dia hanya menatap Ibu dan adiknya yang sedang duduk di seberang meja dekat jendela. Sementara, empat orang tamunya berada di depan orangtuanya. Dan ada satu orang tamunya yang duduk di tengah—yang Sakura yakini adalah Raja di Perancis. Dan Ayahnya yang duduk di seberang tengah Raja itu.

Sakura menuju tempat duduknya dengan anggun. Dua orang tamu perempuannya sedikit melongo melihat keanggunan Sakura. Setelah, Sakura duduk manis dengan senyum yang tertera di wajahnya dan tidak sadar bahwa orang yang dikenalnya ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sakura," panggil orang itu dengan lembut.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget dengan orang yang ada di seberang tempat duduknya. "Sasuke?"

"_Hello_, _dear_!" sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

**Oneulbam geu malmaneun marayo**

**Wae nal beorigo ganayo**

**Nan maeumi apa gaesumi apa**

**Nunmul cha orayo**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

**SASUKE POV ON**

"Satu… Dua… Tiga…" gumamku pelan.

Sakura menuju tempat duduknya dengan anggun. Ibuku—Mikoto Uchiha—dan kakak iparku—Hinata Hyuuga—sedikit melongo melihat keanggunan Sakura. Setelah, Sakura duduk manis dengan senyum yang tertera di wajahnya dan tidak sadar bahwa aku yang dikenalnya ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Oh, ya… Kembali aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura dalam tiga detik di Inggris ini.

"Sakura," panggilku dengan lembut.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget dengan orang yang ada di seberang tempat duduknya. "Sasuke?"

"_Hello_, _dear_!" sapaku dengan senyuman lembut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan raut terkejut.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. Setelah dua bulan berlalu, dia masih tidak berubah, ya. Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini? Sampai-sampai tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dalam dirinya itu.

Ah, ada yang berubah. Sakura tambah cantik dan anggun saja.

"Hmm… Lihat saja nanti, sayang," jawabku.

Kulihat keluargaku—kecuali kakakku, Itachi Uchiha—dan keluarganya bingung dengan interaksi kami. Ah, aku lupa menjelaskan pada keluargaku—kecuali kakakku—dan keluarganya maksudku meminta datang ke Inggris ini.

"Aaa… Kami tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada kalian berdua. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita memulai acara makan malamnya dulu?" tanya Ayah Sakura dengan tegas.

"Ya," jawabku—tak kalah tegas dengan Ayah Sakura.

Kulihat Sakura masih mengeluarkan semburat merah pada wajahnya karena digoda sama adiknya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat semburat merah itu.

.

.

.

Dentingan garpu dan sendok berakhir saat Sakura kembali menaruh kedua benda itu ke tempatnya. Aku yakin dia sedikit gugup. Tidak percaya? Kalau tidak aku akan membuktikannya dengan raut wajahnya yang cantik itu. Yang tidak tahu aku tidak peduli. Ini hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya.

"Ehem…" deheman dari kepala keluarga Haruno itu membuatku juga sedikit gugup.

"Baiklah. Kedatangan kami ke sini adalah untuk meminang Sakura Haruno atau Lawdestern Cherry untuk menjadi istri dan sekaligus sebagai Putri Mahkota kerajaan Perancis mendampingi Sasuke Uchiha, anakku sendiri selaku sebagai Putra Mahkota saat ini," kata Raja Perancis—Fugaku Uchiha—dengan tegas.

"Benarkah begitu, Fugaku?" tanya Ayah Sakura dengan nada yang tak kalah tegas dengan Ayahku.

Oh, di sini mau main tegas-tegasan, ya. Percuma kalian tegas, karena yang terkenal paling tegas di Eropa adalah aku. Hn, percaya diri sekali aku ini. Tapi, ini memang benar apa adanya. Ah, bukan percaya diri tapi, menyombongkan diriku sendiri.

"_Yes_, _of course_," sahut Ayahku dengan tegas—lagi.

Ck, merepotkan! Untuk sesaat aku meminjam _trademark_ dari Shikamaru—anak Komandan Pertahanan sekaligus sebagai salah satu dari sahabat kecilku di Perancis—dulu, ya.

Kulihat Ibu Sakura melirik Ayah Sakura dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami tidak dapat memutuskan. Karena kami hanya ingin gadis manis saya ini bahagia, saya tidak menuntutnya lagi. Bagaimana, Sakura?" jelas Ayah Sakura.

"Ayah…" gumam Sakura kecil. "Aku…"

"Sakura, pilihlah jika kamu memang menginginkanku dan jangan pilih jika kamu tidak mencintaiku lagi," kataku lembut.

Sakura terlihat bingung. Dia menarik nafas dan membuangnya lagi. Seterusnya, sampai dia tidak merasa gugup lagi. Kurasa dia tidak ak—

"Aku mau, Sasuke," jawab Sakura dengan mantap.

—an menolakku. Sebenarnya, pikiranku mengatakan dia tidak akan menerimaku lagi karena tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega mendengarnya. Aku berdiri dari kursiku, berjalan mendekati Sakura yang ada di seberangku, kumengajaknya berdiri, dan kusejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya walaupun kedua keluarga kami dan beberapa pelayan melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Terima kasih," ucapku lembut.

Kupeluk dia dalam pelukan hangatku. Pelukan kerinduan. Karena sudah lama tidak memeluknya.

"Maaf, telah membuatmu menunggu," kataku dengan lembut.

Dapat kudengar beberapa pelayan itu berteriak selamat padaku dan Sakura.

"Selamat Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Sasuke! Selamat Nona Muda Sakura!"

"Selamat Nona Muda! Kami mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian berdua!"

Dan sebagainya.

Kulirik sedikit bola mataku. Dapat kulihat kedua keluarga kami tersenyum lembut. Apalagi, Ibuku yang tersenyum lembut. Yah, kurasa keinginannya untuk melihatku menikah dan memiliki cucu akan semakin dekat, ya.

**SASUKE POV OFF**

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

**Ajigeun annyeong urin andwaeyo**

**Neon geu ibeul deo yeoljima**

**Annyeongirago naege malhajima**

**Malhajima~**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

**EPILOG**

.

Seorang wanita berambut merah menatap foto besar yang ada di dinding sebuah kerajaan di Perancis, dengan seorang pria—berambut hitam emo—yang menggunakan pakaian kerajaan untuk pernikahan berwarna merah dan seorang wanita—berambut merah muda—yang menggunakan gaun pernikahan—yang sedikit terbuka daerah atasnya—dengan panjang gaun sekitar dua setengah meter dengan cadar tembus pandang dan menggunakan mahkota milik Perancis itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat foto besar itu.

"Atherina, apa kamu lakukan di sana?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam sambil menggendong seorang bayi dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Satsuke, kamu sudah pulang, sayang?" tanya Atherina balik pada suaminya itu.

"Hn. Ada apa dengan foto itu? Dan apa yang kamu lakukan dengan lap itu, sayang?" tanya Satsuke.

"Aaa… Tidak, aku sedang membersihkan foto ini," jawab Atherina sambil membersihkan tangannya dari debu.

Atherina mengambil bayi dalam gendongan Satsuke. Bayi yang mereka beri nama Daisuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena walaupun aku hanya menantu mereka, aku sangat merindukan mereka, sayang," jawab Atherina.

"Aaa… Aku mengerti," ucap Satsuke asal.

"Bahkan, mereka tidak bisa melihat keturunan kamu. Padahal mereka sangat menyayangiku sebagaimana aku adalah anak kandung mereka dan juga mereka menerima diriku apa adanya. Sebelum menjadi seperti ini, aku hanyalah seorang gadis miskin saja dan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada negeri ini," kata Atherina sedih.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita—bertiga, sekeluarga—melihat makam Ayah dan Ibu," ucap Satsuke menimpali.

"Ya."

"Tapi, apa kamu tahu nama legenda cinta mereka di Perancis? Ayah dan Ibu, kan suka sekali pergi ke tempat rakyat untuk berjalan-jalan dengan menyamar," tanya Satsuke.

"Apa?" tanya Atherina penasaran.

"Suddenly Fall in Love."

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

**Ibyeori mwonji naneun mollayo**

**Geunyang seoreobgo seoreowo**

**Na sayeoni manha chueogi manha**

**Gaseum jji jeojyeoyo**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

**Dalam tiga detik, **

**Tiba-tiba jatuh cinta.**

**Cinta datang dan pergi seenaknya.**

**Tapi,**

**Pasti akan ada cinta yang sesungguhnya.**

**Cinta sampai akhir hayat.**

**Dapatkah Anda percaya?**

**Dapatkah Anda percaya bahwa cinta itu abadi?**

**Cinta…**

**Yang mengisahkan seorang pria dan… **

**Seorang wanita yang saling jatuh cinta.**

**Kepergian seseorang,**

**Bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.**

**Bukanlah sebuah kiamat.**

**Bukanlah akhir nafas Anda berhenti.**

**Dengan kepergian seseorang itu,**

**Anda dapat mengerti bahwa…**

**Manusia itu tidak abadi.**

**Karena itu jangan mengatakan,**

'_**Don't Say Goodbye**_**'**

**Walaupun dia telah meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya.**

**Anda dan dirinya dapat bersatu.**

**Ada saatnya akan bertemu kembali dengan,**

**Pujaan hati Anda di dunia lain.**

**Cinta akan tetap ada,**

**Walaupun…**

**Dirinya bersama orang lain.**

**Cinta…**

**Itu abadi…**

**Dan,**

**Cinta itu sejati…**

**Percayalah!**

**Love**

**~oOo~**

_**Don't Say Goodbye**_

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

_Hello_, _everyone_!

_Good morning_, _Good afternoon_, _Good night/evening_!

Saya kembali dengan cerita aneh saya. Jangan tertawa, ya! #Padahal saya sendiri ngakak buat+bacanya. Oh, ya… Saya mau menjelaskan bahwa arti dari perkataan di bawah ini :

_Jadi, Sakura adalah bangsawan Inggris dan dia memiliki derajat yang hampir sama denganku._

Penjelasan : Maksudnya adalah Sasuke memiliki derajat yang hampir sama seperti Sakura. Dengan Sasuke sebagai Putra Mahkota Perancis dan Sakura sebagai Nona Muda bangsawan. Walaupun, berbeda Negara, tapi dalam fanfiksi ini mereka memiliki derajat yang hampir sama. Tentu saja, lebih tinggi derajat Sasuke.

_Uh_, _everyone_…

_I want you _**REVIEW**_ this my _**FANFIC**.

_So_, _can_, _yes_?

**REVIEW, PLEASE?**

.

.

.

.

.

**Ajigeun annyeong urin andwaeyo**

**Neon geu ibeul deo yeoljima**

**Annyeongirago naege malhajima**

**Annyeongirago naege malhajima**

**~oOo~**

_**Don't Say Goodbye**_


End file.
